


villain

by greeb_grub



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeb_grub/pseuds/greeb_grub
Summary: “First of all, that boy is as fucked up as you’ll find,” Schlatt spat with a hearty laugh following his statement.  The man took a swig of his whiskey and grumbled about the cheap drink.“He’s a cold blooded killer; can’t even feel emotion anymore, and trust me, I’d know.  He used to work for me!”  He treated that statement like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, slapping his knee and throwing his head back.  Sapnap and George shared a look but said nothing.“He will never hesitate to kill you.  Not exactly the conversational type.” He declared.“Second,” He finally calmed. “He’s a damn good fighter; there’s a reason I’m sendin’ all three of you after ‘im.” He smirked.  “I seen him take at least eight drunken assholes twice his size at once n’ walk away without a scratch on ‘im.” He was now retelling his story like a party conversation topic.“Third thing ya’ gotta know.” Schlatt warned, a glint in his eye. “He will never show any mercy for you.  He has none to give.  He’s good at two things; following orders and killing.”  The three friends all shared looks of unease but nodded their head regardless.  In their eyes, they were not hunting a human; they were hunting a monster. “Don’t slip up.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 301





	1. hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George thought he was the hunter...

Legs pumping, heart throbbing, lungs choking.

_‘Run.’_

That was all the warning he got, a whisper. A warning. He supposed that in all honesty, the runner didn’t owe him anything. He didn’t have to give him a warning, so he supposed he should be grateful that he isn’t already dead.

“Sapnap!” George choked desperately, trying his best to conserve his breath. “ _Bad!_ ”

All he heard in response was the cracking of sticks and the rustling of bushes and leaves behind him. He didn’t even hear the runner’s footfalls. They were silent. George felt bile rising to his throat from over exertion and intense fear. He felt unwelcomed tears well up as he desperately clawed at the foliage in his path. He was sprinting towards a cave opening, hoping to be able to trap the man somewhere in there while he ran or hid. His own footsteps became louder and louder until they were echoing around him. He had made it into the cave finally.

“Come here, George!” The demented shout from behind him only made him push harder. He quickly realized that there were two tunnel ways opening in front of him.

‘Left or right? _Left or right?!’_ George thought to himself in a panic. He quickly pulled right and skidded around the corner. He had less than a second to let out a blood curdling scream of desperation and fear before he was pinned to the ground harshly. The runner and George rolled twice from the momentum, George desperately trying to end up on top. Any form of an advantage could save him from an expecting and painful death. George suddenly felt his hands slip into place right around the man's neck; he had landed on top! He had a grip on the bastard and was desperately clenching his hands as hard as he could around the slightly exposed throat. The runner below him tried to claw at George’s wrists to no avail as he fumbled with a grip of his own on George’s collar. Suddenly, George felt his knees be pushed out from under him and to the right. He lost his balance and desperately scrambled to maintain his grip on the man below him. The runner got a grip on George’s right leg and pulled it at an unnatural angle. George yelped and in the short second that his grip barely faltered, the runner was suddenly on top of George, and his face was pressed into the sharp stone on the ground below him. He winced but quickly ignored the pain and writhed aggressively underneath the bigger man. He ripped one arm free momentarily and clawed at the pebbles and rock desperately, feeling sharp slate push up and underneath his fingernails. The runner readjusted his grip and then reached for the loose hand. George let out a desperate and angry cry as his once free hand was pinned to his lower back at an uncomfortable angle. The runner pressed his knee and shin harshly into the back of George’s thighs and forced down his right hand into both of George’s wrists pinning them to his lower back. His left hand quickly pulled a dagger out and he pressed the sharp tip of the dagger to George’s jugular. George stopped moving his head and opted for rough jerks of his legs and arms. His wild eyes finally focused on the eerie and unsettling white mask that stared down at him blankly. He gave one last yank of his arms and torso with little mercy to his aching and protesting muscles. The masked face leaned down near George’s ear and with a raspy and choked breath let out two unsettling words.

“I win.”

George could almost see the large, almost disproportionate grin peeking from underneath the mask. George shuddered a heavy and tired breath, realizing this was unfortunately the end of the line. George slumped into a still and exhausted mess underneath the victor. The runner hesitated to finish him off as George heaved uncomfortable breaths as sharp stone pressed into his chest and belly.

“You alright there, Georgie?” The runner asked in a condescending tone of voice.

“ _Shut up_.” George spat, a fiery glare whipped up and directly into the runners face.

“Still fighting, huh?” The runner murmured almost entirely to himself. “You sure are feisty.” The smirk in the cocky bounty hunters voice was so obvious that George, if he hadn’t been so exhausted, would have rolled his eyes.

“Just fucking _get it over with already._ ” George hissed with an intense amount of venom dripping from his words. The runner didn’t respond for a second, just sat there contemplating his next action, his blade still unmoving. Wasn’t _George_ supposed to be hunting _him_? At some point, the lines had blurred and it felt an awful lot like George, Bad, and Sapnap were the ones being hunted down. Him and his friends had been offered a hefty sum to hunt down the bounty hunter himself.

 _‘Dream’_ , as their employer referred to him. George and his friends had been told three fundamental things about him.

_~ ~ ~_

_“First of all, that boy is as fucked up as you’ll find,” Schlatt spat with a hearty laugh following his statement. The man took a swig of his whiskey and grumbled about the cheap drink. “He’s a cold blooded killer; can’t even feel emotion anymore, and trust me, I’d know. He used to work for me!” He treated that statement like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, slapping his knee and throwing his head back. Sapnap and George shared a look but said nothing._

_“He will never hesitate to kill you. Not exactly the conversational type.” He declared._

_“Second,” He finally calmed. “He’s a damn good fighter; there’s a reason I’m sendin’ all three of you after ‘im.” He smirked. “I seen him take at least eight drunken assholes twice his size at once n’ walk away without a scratch on ‘im.” He was now retelling his story like a party conversation topic._

_“Third thing ya’ gotta know.” Schlatt warned, a glint in his eye. “He will never show any mercy for you. He has none to give. He’s good at two things; following orders and killing.” The three friends all shared looks of unease but nodded their head regardless. In their eyes, they were not hunting a human; they were hunting a monster. “Don’t slip up.”_

_ “First of all, that boy is as fucked up as you’ll find,” Schlatt spat with a hearty laugh following his statement. The man took a swig of his whiskey and grumbled about the cheap drink. “He’s a cold blooded killer; can’t even feel emotion anymore, and trust me, I’d know. He used to work for me!” He treated that statement like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, slapping his knee and throwing his head back. Sapnap and George shared a look but said nothing. _

_ “He will never hesitate to kill you. Not exactly the conversational type.” He declared. _

_ “Second,” He finally calmed. “He’s a damn good fighter; there’s a reason I’m sendin’ all three of you after ‘im.” He smirked. “I seen him take at least eight drunken assholes twice his size at once n’ walk away without a scratch on ‘im.” He was now retelling his story like a party conversation topic. _

_ “Third thing ya’ gotta know.” Schlatt warned, a glint in his eye. “He will never show any mercy for you. He has none to give. He’s good at two things; following orders and killing.” The three friends all shared looks of unease but nodded their head regardless. In their eyes, they were not hunting a human; they were hunting a monster. “Don’t slip up.” _

~ ~ ~

George did his best to glare at the man behind him, heavily confused as to why he wasn’t dead yet. He tried to shake him off again to no avail.

“Listen, I don't particularly  _ want _ to put this knife in your pretty little throat,” Dream growled with a smug but also frustrated tone as he pulled the knife away a little to accommodate George’s movement.

“ _ Fuck you _ .” George choked out, growling angrily.

“Not now Georgie,” Dream gasped, acting scandalized. “Maybe later, though.” He murmured in George’s ear. George felt an unwilling and frankly revolting heat rise to his cheeks. Dream chuckled at George’s reaction. George felt rage burn in his veins. The asshole was enjoying this. He lifted his head weakly as his eyes adjusted to the cave’s dark lighting. He quickly realised that the direction in which he had been running only led to a dead end. He would have been slaughtered regardless. He felt his head slump to the ground and his eyes closed in defeat, tears welling once more in his eyes. He was so tired of running. He just wanted to sleep. He just wanted to rest. Dream’s eyes widened under his mask.

“Hey, don’t pass out on me now, Georgie.” George only responded with a tired but undefeated growl. George almost blacked out right then and there, but before he could slip into the cold realm of unconsciousness, both men heard a familiarly unsettling groan. Dream whipped his head up and to the entrance of the tunnel they were in. George tried to do the same, but obviously had trouble, being pinned to the floor and all. Slow and sloppy movement caught Dream’s eye. A small hoard of zombies started pouring into the cave. Dream counted seven. He growled out a ‘fuck’ and released George who shuffled back and against the dead-end cave wall. Dream tossed his dagger behind him and it slid to George’s feet. Dream flashed a glance back at George, a small and weary smirk peeking from under his mask.

“In case I die, I guess.” George shakily gripped the handle of the dagger and pulled it close to his chest.

_ ‘What in the fuck is going on?’ _ George wondered to himself.  _ ‘Is he… protecting me?’ _ The hope that came with that idea disgusted George to no end. He would rather Dream kill him first and get it over with. He could only watch weakly as Dream unstrapped his axe from his back, tossing it in the air and then catching the handle again.

_ ‘Show off.’ _

With a hearty battle cry, Dream dove into the two closest zombies leaving one decapitated and the other cut dead in half. George watched in awe and slight disgust as some of the rotted and black blood collected on the ground near the bodies. Dream turned gracefully on his heel and hacked into another’s leg and kicked it away while handling two more.

There were so many things wrong with this. George knew that. He knew that Dream was just going to kill him or use him for information after this was all done. So why was he trusting him to protect him? Why wasn’t he getting up and helping? Or better yet, stabbing Dream in the back and finishing the deed? These were the main focuses of his last thoughts before his world went black.


	2. patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is the bad guy in the story... right?

Dull throbbing pressed behind George’s eyes and a rough swaying sent a wave of nausea rolling over his new-found consciousness. 

_ ‘Oh, fuck this.’  _ George thought to himself before desperately trying to slip back into unconsciousness. That is until he heard some soft mumbling and maybe some, what was that?  _ Humming? _ His eyes flew open only to be met with a fine view of the ground and a pair of large black boots. He was dangling from over someone’s shoulder. Like a sack of potatoes. He clawed at the person’s lower back in an attempt to get their attention as he grunted and spat angrily. His throat was dry and rough as he tried to speak, causing a couple embarrassing voice cracks that he would never care to point out.

“Sapnap? Put me down!” He pounded once with a closed fist on the person’s lower back again. The person chuckled.

“Morning, Princess.” George’s eyes shot open.

“ _ You! _ ” George hissed with an unholy amount of venom, starting to kick his legs, only to find them bound together. He twisted and writhed in an unrestrained fury.

“If you think for  _ one second _ that they’re gonna pay ransom,” George spat. “then you’re a fucking idiot!”

“Who’s they?” Dream asked casually, chewing at his left hand’s nails. George’s eyes widened.

“I’m not telling you shit!” He shouted, trying to heave his entire body away to no avail.

“Oh, quit being difficult Georgie,” Dream teased, readjusting his grip around his hips and waist. George only seethed in rage further.

“Put me  _ down! _ ” He attempted another full body heave, but apparently Dream had enough of that. George only had a second to cheer over the victory of being released before he hit the ground with a great thump and a rather pitiful groan.

“This would be a lot easier for the both of us if you just tell me who sent you.” Dream sighed, leaning against a thick oak trunk. George, once fully recovered from his slump, started tugging at the ropes around his feet. He almost had them loose when both his wrists were tied and slung over to a thinner birch tree where the other end of the rope was unceremoniously tied. George gave a mighty tug and let out a colorful string of curses when he realised that the tree hadn’t even shook. Dream came back around the birch and crouched inches away from George. He pulled his dagger from his leg strap and twirled it between his fingers playfully. George couldn’t help but notice a tear in his upper sleeve where a wound had just barely been grazed into the skin.

_ ‘The zombies…’ _ George stared at the wound for only a second longer before he decided to look up at the eerie smiley etched onto the bone mask. Dream’s only reaction to this was a grin that peeked from behind his mask. George wished so desperately that he could take the stupid mask off of his head and make him eat it. Alas, here he was, tied to a tree; in a rather compromising position might he add. Dream dragged the dagger up George’s side, not at all hard enough to pierce through the fabric of his clothes, more or less his skin. Just a visual threat really. George was becoming annoyed with the slowness of this all. Was this man going to kill him or  _ what _ . The blade finally reached George’s shirt collar. The tip of the blade pressed gently into the skin of George’s collarbone and neck. He couldn’t help the small gulp of frustration and nerves. Dream’s grin only widened.

“So, who was it that sent you,” Dream hummed in thought, pressing the blade just a tad harder and pin pricking the skin beneath. “Wilbur and I are currently on good terms… Techno’s not one to send someone else to do his dirty work either,” Dream monologues to himself mostly, staring dazedly at George’s pale neck skin. George felt the intense gaze wander across his neck and face despite not being able to see it.

“And Schlatt…” Dream muttered and then perked up. “Oh, Georgie, why didn’t you just say so!” George hardened his gaze and fixed Dream with the meanest glare he could manage.

“You really shouldn’t get caught up in that guy’s contracts, he’s not exactly the most trustworthy.”

George felt a scoff leave his throat before he could stop it. “Right and who’s this coming from? Public enemy number one?” Dream seemed to wilt a little at that.

“Fair enough.” He sighed. “Well, I won’t blame you for working with him. He pays well.”

“I’m not like  _ you, _ ” George spat. “I’m here to clean up your  _ mess _ .”

“Oh, you’re a lot like me, George,” Dream growled, suddenly looking rather tense and angry. “Hired by the same guy, for the same reason.”

“Don’t try to turn this on me. You’re the bad guy here.” George spat angrily.

“Am I?” Dream asked quietly. George’s eyes flickered down to the blade held a little too close to his jugular for comfort. Dream seemed to glance at it too, or at least notice that George was uncomfortable. He slowly pulled it back and away from George. George slumped a little, feeling some tension leave his body despite his arms screaming for a release from the stupid ropes around his wrists. As George blinked he felt the pressure on his wrists disappear. When he opened them, his wrists were in his lap and cut free. Dream was sheathing his dagger without taking his eyes off of George. 

“Am I the bad guy, George?” He murmured, sitting back on his haunches until he finally plopped on the ground and sat criss-cross. George thought about what Schlatt had said.

_ “He will never hesitate to kill you.”  _

George stared at Dream as he sat like a guilty child, drawing little patterns in the dirt lazily with his finger. He glanced down at his lap, his freed wrists sitting there dumbly. This wasn’t a monster. He knew Dream might be a bad person, but he was still a  _ person _ . He wasn’t a monster. George stared for a second longer then looked down at the mossy ground.

“I don’t know.” He breathed exasperatedly. Dream peeked up at George and then hung his head down again to stare at the dirt.

“You’re friends think I am.” Dream muttered.

“Well that’s because- you- you  _ were _ the bad guy,” George ranted, feeling overwhelmed. “But now…”

“Now I’m not?” Dream asked in a small voice.

“Now,  _ I don’t know _ .” George repeated himself shortly. Dream felt a smile creep up on his face and despite trying to push it down, he couldn’t bring himself to smother it.

The soft breeze that swept over the two made George shiver.

“We oughta set up camp for tonight, huh?” Dream said, glancing at the almost setting sun.

“What? You think I’m staying here?” George growled. “ _ With you? _ ” 

Dream feigned offense. “Oh, well if that’s how it’s going to be,” He crowed, puffing his chest and looking down his nose at George. “Then you can just walk back the twenty-two miles to the stupid cave and wait for your friends to come save you.”

“ _ Twenty-two miles?!” _ George shouted, rage and confusion sweeping over him.

“What, I had some adrenaline to burn off and I had to make some ground between us and your friends.” Dream said, shrugging as if it were that simple.

“How long was I out?!” George demanded.

“Oh, about seven-ish hours,” Dream shrugged casually. “You were moaning and groaning in your sleep the whole way here; oh, don’t touch me there Dream! Oh Dream you’re so strong and handsome!” Dream’s mock accent and pitched voice horrified and disgusted George to no end. Dream let out the longest wheeze the poor man had ever heard. George raised his hand to smack Dream over the head. Despite the man’s current state of laughter, he still grabbed George’s wrist before he couldn make contact, which only caused him to wheeze harder. George felt his face flush in what he was going to call an unquenchable fury despite the feeling of hot coals in his stomach.

“I’m  _ joking! _ ” Dream said in a falsetto that was unmatchable as he laughed his ass off. “I’m joking, I swear!” Dream was practically giggling. “You’re so  _ cute, _ George.”

George refused to respond to Dream or even acknowledge that he was speaking. He yanked his wrist from Dream’s hold and crossed his arms harshly, turning his entire torso away from the idiot before him. 

“Aw, George,” Dream whined, still chuckling and giggling here and there. “Don’t be so grumpy!”

George once again ignored him, only nodding a little when the man announced that he was going to go collect some firewood. The sun continued to set deeper into the sky as George glanced in the direction in which Dream left. He didn’t even remember which direction they came from. He sighed, glancing at Dream’s pack that he left behind. A large yellow, maybe green, cloak with a white fur lining the inside rested, rolled up on top of the pack. George stared at it for a solid three minutes, debating on wether he should just wait for Dream to come back with fire wood or if he should just take the stupid cloak and get it over with. George, while debating internally, had only grown colder in the departing light. He grumbled and swore to himself as he scooted over to the discarded pack and untied the two straps that held the cloak in place. It was much bigger than he had expected. Even Dream’s form would have swam in it. He adjusted the neck clip to the tightest length and then wrapped it around his shoulders and pulled the fur close to his neck and face. He accidentally took a large inhale through his nose as he pressed the fur and soft, thick fabric to his face. His body instantly warmed at the scent of fresh pine, mountain air, and something that was entirely Dream. He hesitated to pull the fabric away from him in protest and eventually decided he didn’t care. He buried his face deeper into the fur and neck of the fabric and pulled the rest of the cloak to wrap around him. Warmth finally began to seep into his bones again. He leaned back against the birch behind him and let his eyes droop. George’s ears picked up on a soft chuckle and his head tore away from the fabric faster than he could blink. His eyes darted around the area in which he heard the chuckle until he glanced up and locked eyes with the stupid smiley face mask. George felt a blush rise to his cheeks and neck and he glared harshly at the ground.

“I’m back,” Dream snorted. “I see you found my coat.” George only blushed harder as Dream hopped down gracefully from the tree and set the bundle of dry firewood in the center of the small clearing. He began building a small teepee shape with the sticks and then used some dried moss from his back as kindling. He struck the flint and steel four times before the small pile lit. The flames flickered back and forth as they grew stronger and stronger. They began to bounce off of Dream and create shadows around him. 

George stared quietly, the flush of his face refusing to leave him. Dream tilted his head towards George and stared back for a second. After a second, George snapped his eyes to his hands and he began fiddling with his fingers. The fire grew to be strong enough to manage itself. Dream tossed a few thicker branches on top, careful not to smother it, and then backed away to where George sat, curled in on himself. Dream pressed himself right into George’s side without hesitation and tucked himself under the leftover cloak that George wasn’t using. George flinched hard and tried to shuffle away.

“George,” Dream whined in protest. “If you’re going to steal my coat without asking, the least you could do is share!”

Dream looked mischievous as he shuffled closer to George who was desperately hiding in the cloak for dear life. Dream apparently had enough of being cold and snatched George’s hips in a vice grip and dragged him right up and into his lap. George let out an angry protest and tried to escape half-heartedly.

“Quit moving!” Dream demanded as he wrangled George into a proper spot in his lap. He grabbed the neck adjustment strap and loosened it all the way. 

“Dream, what are you-!” He then proceeded to dip his head under the cloak and pop his head right back up and in front of George’s. The heat in George’s face was unbearable as Dream finally tucked the top of George’s head under his jaw. He attempted to pull his head back and away from Dream’s neck and collarbone only to be stopped by the strap that was around both of them. Dream grumbled as the strap dug into the back of his neck.

“ _ Quit moving _ .” Dream whined. George grumbled in frustration and silent fury, not trusting his voice to make any intelligible noises. He shivered a little due to the space between his and Dream’s body letting cold air in.

Was he really going to give in to this overgrown  _ child? _

_ Yes. _

_ Of course he was. _

George sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes, mainly at himself. He finally pressed his own body against Dream’s. In a last ditch effort to maintain his dignity, he at least tried to look mad about it as Dream let out a content hum and nuzzled his face into George’s hair. The both of them slept better than they had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot quicker than I thought it would... and it came out a lot longer than I thought it would,,, hope you enjoyed!


	3. wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why don’t you want to go home?” It seemed that Dream had read straight through George’s earlier cover up. Dream had been mulling over the look that crossed George’s eye when he brought up home. George hesitated to answer truthfully. He felt compelled to lie as he always did before when people asked of his home or family. So he told a white lie.  
> “I… don’t miss my family or my home really. My childhood was very… strict and boring.”  
> “Ah, upper class?” Dream asked casually and despite George’s better judgement, he felt that Dream knew more than he was letting on.  
> “Uh, yeah, you could-” George felt the stiffness in his shoulders. “You could say that.”

George’s eyes fluttered open as he subtly shifted his stiff neck to get a better angle on his surroundings. He immediately recognized the heat pouring off of the human body beneath him and harshly ducked his head under the strap that tugged the two together. He shuffled away as Dream groaned at the loss of contact. He felt a flush rise to his face quickly.

Dream grumbled softly, murmuring something under his breath. George stood up and dusted himself off as the events of the night before played and replayed in his mind over and over. Dream peeked at George to see he was beyond flustered and looking rather cantankerous. He came to the conclusion that George was in fact  _ not _ going to come back and cuddle with him, so he grunted and rubbed at his eyes with pinched brows. George had half the mind to start running off into the forest, but the other half won. Instead he picked up a twig and poked at the ashes of the fire while glancing at Dream as he woke. Dream stretched a full body stretch, showing off in a painfully obvious way. Or at least it felt that way to George. Maybe he was just stretching. The flush that burned in his cheeks almost hurt. Dream tossed his pack on his back, put his dagger in his thigh strap, and re-bundled his coat, reattaching it to the top of his bag. He spared George a short and blank glance before heading off in a direction. George stiffened as the man didn’t slow or turn back.

“Dream?” George’s eyes widened when he received no response. He scrambled up off the ground and bounded after the man. Once he caught up, out of breath and annoyed, he yanked at Dream’s arm.

“Where the hell are we going?”

“ _ We _ aren’t going anywhere.  _ You  _ can go home. I’m going to go find Schlatt and finish what I meant to end a long time ago.” The offer to go home disgusted George to no end. The last place he wanted to be was ‘home’, if he dare call it that. There was a reason he was up for hire. He wanted adventure. He wanted  _ freedom. _ He had  _ none _ of that in his family. All that his family provided him with were expectations and strictness.

“Well first off, how the hell am I meant to get  _ home _ ? I don’t even know the direction in which we came from.” George spat, entertaining Dream’s suggestion merely to make a problem for the man. Dream sighed and tossed him a compass that was previously strapped to his belt. George clumsily caught it, shooting the masked man a confused and frustrated glare.

“West.” Dream continued walking, not sparing George a single glance. Was this arsehole bipolar or something? One minute he’s all over George, coddling and flirting with him like he’s a fair maiden and the next he’s being almost entirely ignored. The soft crunch of brush under Dream’s quiet feet breaks George out of his stupor. He quickly begins stomping after Dream with a vengeance. He swings in front of the taller man and shoves his compass back into his chest. Dream grumbles in confusion and annoyance and George’s action.

“George,” Dream commands firmly. _ “Go. Home.” _

_ “No.” _ Dream shakes his head in frustration and scoffs, fumbling to clip his compass back to his belt. “I want to come with you.”

Dream’s masked face whips to face George’s. He hesitates to speak, staring into George’s determined brown eyes. Finally he formulates a word.

“ _ Why? _ ”

“I-” George supposes he should’ve seen that question coming, but it still catches him off guard. “B-because I want to!” He spits, trying to cover up the fact that he has no idea why he wants to spend another second with Dream.

He can almost feel Dream’s eyes narrow as he stares at George for a few seconds longer. He finally turns his head, losing the staring contest and begins walking again. George is surprised at the lack of protest. He puffs his chest in pride. Finally he’s won  _ something _ against Dream. He’s quickly getting left behind but he notices that Dream is walking a little slower than before to accommodate George’s shorter legs. George catches up rather easily, feeling a soft smile spread across his lips. They walked for about an hour in dead silence that somehow didn’t feel awkward at all. George and Dream’s elbows or wrists would occasionally brush when the pathway got narrower. George always ended up three feet away from Dream after that until eventually he would drift closer again.

“Why don’t you want to go home?” It seemed that Dream had read straight through George’s earlier cover up. Dream had been mulling over the look that crossed George’s eye when he brought up home. George hesitated to answer truthfully. He felt compelled to lie as he always did before when people asked of his home or family. So he told a white lie.

“I… don’t miss my family or my home really. My childhood was very…  _ strict  _ and  _ boring. _ ”

“Ah, upper class?” Dream asked casually and despite George’s better judgement, he felt that Dream knew more than he was letting on.

“Uh, yeah, you could-” George felt the stiffness in his shoulders. “You could say that.”

George’s heartbeat hastened when he felt Dream’s eyes on him.

_ ‘God, he totally knows.’ _ George felt anxiety rising in him as he tried his best to stomp it into an unrecognizable pulp. Dream finally returned his eyes to the path ahead.

“I see.”

George let out a breath that he hadn’t remembered holding in.

Suddenly, Dream seemed to perk up in interest. His fingers twitched in anticipation. He pulled a bow off the side of his pack and stealthily nocked an arrow, aiming precisely into the undergrowth about fifteen feet in front of them. George stilled and tried to see or hear whatever Dream was after. The quiet  _ thwip _ of a released arrow reached Geroge’s ear before he saw the rabbit thrash in the bushes with an arrow lodged in its spine. It’s struggling movements quickly ceased and it fell still. Dream let out a triumphant grunt.

“What the fuck.” George gaped as Dream stepped forward and retrieved the dead rabbit. George could hunt, but not  _ that _ well. He was good enough with a sword and crossbow, but those were his main skills. He tended to fall short in most other things, such as bow archery. Dream tied a thin twine around the rabbits back feet and slung it over his shoulder. He shot George a smile that peeked from under the mask and continued on his way. “Whatever.”

George kept glancing at the dangling rabbit as they walked. He was impressed, not that he would ever admit that out loud. George sighed, mulling over their previous conversation about George’s home life. George sighed in frustration as many of his old and emotional memories pressed in on his conscience. He hadn’t thought of home in a long time and there was a reason he didn’t. The weight on his shoulders and chest increased as his mind wandered. He heard the soft rushing of water as he and Dream walked almost alongside a river. George felt his breath pick up a little and he forced heart to calm. He held his chest with an iron grip as he tried to ground himself back into the present.

_ ‘I’m not there anymore. That’s not me. It’s not my responsibility anymore.’ _ He shakily reached up to feel the top of his head. He felt no cold and heavy metal resting there. He felt no gripping, cold, and unloving hands clamping on his shoulders. He saw no cold marble floors and tall quartz pillars. He was  _ fine. _ So why was his heart pounding against his rib cage? Why could he hear the blood pulsing in his ears. Why was his vision getting watery? Why was he feeling so cold and sweaty?

He blinked his tears away, trying to focus on what was in front of him. He tried over and over again to swallow the lump that pressed uncomfortable against his trachea with little success. Suddenly, the numbness in his fingers and legs disappears. Instead, he feels something warm in his hand. Dream has his hand wrapped around George’s, stopping George from continuing. George shakes his head and tries to pull his hand away, using his free hand to rub at his eyes. Dream says nothing as he slowly pulls George’s hand away from his face and grips it softly. Dream pauses, tilting his head down to look at their hands, and then glances back up to George’s face.

“Sorry I brought it up.” He apologizes softly, seeming to find the ground suddenly interesting. His voice grounds George more.

“No it’s,” George chokes a little on the lump that he almost forgot about. “It’s really not- I’m fine.” He gently pulls his hands out of Dream’s grip and Dream allows him to retract them. George does not see the small trace of disappointment in his eyes behind the mask. Dream lets out a soft sigh as George presses on and keeps walking. George is suddenly redirected gently by Dream as he notices that he had headed off in the wrong direction. George scoffs and rolls his eyes, rubbing them a little harder as he lets Dream take the lead once again. Dream glances back at him quite a few times just to be sure that he’s following and alright. George pretends not to notice, but he does. And it quickly becomes annoying.

He lets Dream get away with his ‘secretive’ glances only three times before he snaps at Dream.

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Dream.” George hisses, looking excessively annoyed. Dream quickly whips his head to face front.

“I know.” Dream spits back defensively, his pitch rising a little. George can’t help but huff a short laugh as Dream feels a small flush on his luckily hidden cheeks. George walks up to be directly next to Dream and presses their arms together hesitantly. Dream, despite his embarrassment, accepts the contact. George pauses, staring at the ground as Dream glances at him.

“Thanks.” George mutters, bumping Dream’s side with his elbow. Dream feels a soft, small smile grace his features and he stares fondly at George. They would get along just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super sorry this was so delayed!!! school has been so ridiculously unrelenting and i'm falling behind, so i had a lot of catchup work to do. i'm so glad i could finally get this out to you all though! i wonder what george is hiding 👀


	4. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What,” He sighed, not bothering to meet Sapnap’s prying gaze.
> 
> “Did you two fuck?” He hissed, looking curious. George choked on his own breath, finding himself rather quickly in a coughing fit. He pounded on his chest a few more times, trying to get some breath back into him. Sapnap almost wheezed.
> 
> “Did you?!” He shouted.
> 
> “No- SAPNAP!”

George and Dream had been traveling for a few hours at this point, small talk and bickering heavily involved. This all came to an abrupt end as Dream was suddenly on high alert. George had half a mind to think he was after another rabbit, but he knew better. Dream kept swinging his head in multiple directions, pausing George’s walking to listen. By the time he had finally locked onto a point, two people had him almost pinned to a stone wall with swords drawn.

“George! Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”  _ Sapnap.  _ George’s eyes widened as he quickly realized that these were his friends. Bad was speaking to him, but the words flew over his head as he shoved himself between Sapnap’s blade and Dream’s throat. Both hunters looked taken aback.

“Guys,” George warned, hands up in a warning.

“George?” Sapnap seemed a little hurt if George was being honest with himself, but now was not the time.

“Let me explain.” George immediately panicked due to having absolutely nothing to explain.  _ Hey, so I got my ass handed to me by the asshole we’ve been hunting down for almost a month now, but turns out he’s not so bad and now we’re traveling together to possibly kill our old boss! _ Hah. No.

“George, what’s going on?” Bad asked cautiously.

“Uh,” George glanced back at Dream who remained threateningly still, ready to pounce at any moment. “He saved my life.”

Sapnap furrowed his thick brow in confusion and frustration. Bad just looked concerned, as if George had hit his head a little too hard.

“He’s not as bad as he seems, really.” George insisted. “I think we’re… I think we’re on the wrong side of things here.”

Sapnap slowly lowered his sword, feeling the urge to trust his friend's word, but he did not put it away. Bad, on the other hand, sheathed his but still looked ready for a fight. George knew just as well as his friends that Dream could squirrel his way out of this situation with ease. The fact that he wasn’t trying yet surprised not only the hunters but Dream himself. He felt the need to give George a chance and it confused him endlessly.

“George, really? He’s a criminal… what if he kn-” George cut Sapnap off sharply with a glare.

“He doesn’t.” Bad looked hesitant and nervous but nodded his head softly.

“Well, if he’s not a criminal, then what is he?” All three hunters were recalling Schlatt’s words as George sighed and shook his head.

“He’s… he’s a  _ human _ . Just like us.”

“You all should be a little more concerned with the _ devil _ that hired you.” Dream added casually. Sapnap and Bad seemed to flinch a little at the out-loud mention of Schlatt. George glanced back at Dream who seemed to calm a little at George’s gaze. Sapnap finally sheathed his sword, his hand resting on the hilt.

“What’s your deal then.” Sapnap asks in a more firm tone. “Why are you killing people?”

“The only people I’ve killed are the people  _ Schlatt _ hired me to kill.” Dream scoffed. “See how great he treats his employees?” Sapnap and Bad took a moment to process the new information. Neither would admit to the fear they felt.

“Fine then.” Sapnap grumbled, finally dropping his hand from the hilt of his sword. Bad stepped up to George and gave him a strangling hug.

“We were worried about you.” George already didn’t like hugs and he could already see Sapnap diving in at the chance. Sapnap lifted both of them up a little off the ground and squeezed them until their ribs creaked and protested.

“Missed ya’ Georgie!” Dream stood by awkwardly, staring at a patch of moss that he was toeing at. Once the ridiculous group hug was over with George brushed himself off, looking like a wet cat. Sapnap barked a laugh but gave George some space along with Bad. Once George was done looking ornery, he glanced back at Dream.

“Uh,” He paused, looking back at his two friends. “Bad and Sapnap, Dream.” George gave a loose gesture to Dream. “Dream, Bad and Sapnap.” He then gestured to Bad and Sapnap. Dream’s head shot up as he heard his name.

“Uh, hi.” Dream gave a small wave. Sapnap stepped forward a little and held out his hand. Dream took it, trying his best not to look nervous. He shook the man’s hand and nodded politely at Bad. Bad cheerfully nodded back with a smile. George sighed once most of the tension was resolved. He nudged Dream softly with his elbow when Sapnap and Bad started bickering over something along the lines of rations and water. Dream was immediately attentive to George.

“Thanks.” George whispered almost entirely under his breath.

“For what?” Dream murmured back.

“For staying.” Dream’s eyes widened under his mask and he stared softly at George. George was staring ahead at the two hunters bickering with a small, shy smile on his face. Dream ignored his heart rate and forced his gaze towards the two as well. Finally, Sapnap gave up, throwing his hands in the air. George laughed softly, happy to see his friends ‘getting along’ or at least behaving like usual.

“Well,” Sapnap sighed. “Where are we headed?” He glanced from George to Dream.

“To Schlatt.” Dream said casually. Sapnap deflated a little and Bad started picking at his nails nervously. George gave the two a reassuring look.

“Hey, we’ve got Dream on our side now and we’re all back together again,” George assured. “We’ll be fine.”

Sapnap eyed Dream once again, attempting to understand why George was putting so much faith in him. Bad just nodded with an unsure, but hopeful smile. Dream brushed past George gently and started fidgeting with his compass.

“Uh,” Dream tapped the glass of the compass twice and watched the dial fall on North, gesturing his head to the North East. “Manburg is this way. We’ll probably as a group be able to travel around 20 miles a day, so we should be able to make it there in two days time at the latest.”

Dream measured the sun to the horizon with his palms. It was about 2:30pm. He and George had been traveling for around six to seven hours. He supposed they should set up camp before it-

“We should probably rest up for today and set up a small camp,” George suggested softly, glancing at the cliff face next to them that provided wind cover and protection. Dream huffed, a small smile forming on his face. George may not have grown up out in the wilderness like Dream did, but he had definitely lived out here long enough to know what he was doing. Of course that among other things was slightly off-putting in the sense that George was clearly hiding something. Dream itched to get to the bottom of it. 

“Not a bad idea at all.” Dream agreed softly. George’s eyes flickered to Dream as he started taking out kindling and dry sticks from his pack for a fire. Bad immediately went scavenging for sticks and branches. Dream took out a flint and steel, striking it a few times with little success.

“Uh, I got it.” Sapnap offered quietly. He knelt down and placed his hand over the kindling. Sparks and spewing flames suddenly burst from his palm and the kindling ignited quickly. Dream flinched at the sudden burst, looking to George for a confirmation that what he saw was real and  _ normal.  _ George was no help as he simply laughed a little at Dream.

“Fire mage.” Sapnap informed curtly, looking amused.

“Without a potion or-” Dream started, cutting himself off to think.

“I’ve been able to do it since I was like, four.” Sapnap shrugged. “I wasn’t exactly an easy kid.” He laughed at that. Dream huffed a laugh. He couldn’t even imagine a four year old with the natural born power to start a fire wherever he’d like. 

_ ‘Dangerous.’ _

Bad returned with dry sticks and some large branches that would surely last the night. He made his way to Dream’s side and started stacking them systematically. Dream watched in confusion and slight interest. George looked on as Bad happily took up conversation with Dream, chatting away as Dream nodded politely, occasionally glancing at George to reassure himself. George felt a soft nudging at his side.

“What,” He sighed, not bothering to meet Sapnap’s prying gaze.

“Did you two fuck?” He hissed, looking curious. George choked on his own breath, finding himself rather quickly in a coughing fit. He pounded on his chest a few more times, trying to get some breath back into him. Sapnap almost wheezed.

“Did you?!” He shouted.

“No- SAPNAP!” He snapped loudly as the man's words actually processed through his head. Now both Bad and Dream’s attentions were on them. “And keep your fucking voice down.”

“It was an honest question, you can’t blame me.” Sapnap was still laughing a little, his voice higher pitched and whispering.

“Shut up,” George spat.

“Okay, fine. It was a  _ little _ uncalled for,” Sapnap rolled his eyes. "But you two act… I don’t know. Weird together.”

“That’s not me, that’s him.” George assured defensively.

“Mhm,” Sapnap glanced at Dream curiously and then back at George. “Are you sure he’s not after  _ you specifically _ . I mean, you kind of have a giant target on your back. Like  _ all _ the time.”

“He’s not after me,” George sighed.

“He could be.”

“Yeah, and so could you.”

“Yeah, but we established that I’m  _ not _ .”

“How could he know, Sapnap?”

“I don’t know, maybe he has an employer.”

“He doesn’t.”

“ _ But how do you know? _ ” Sapnap said conspiratorially.

“Whatever, Sapnap,” George sighed, rolling his eyes. “There’s no way he knows.”

“George, I figured it out within the first twenty minutes of knowing you. He could have found it out even sooner. He could have already  _ known _ .”

“Sapnap,” George snapped. “I’m done with this conversation.”

Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Whatever, George. This is why you never get laid.” He said, back to his normal volume voice; fucking  _ loud. _

Dream barked a laugh followed by a long wheeze.

“SAPNAP,  _ LANGUAGE! _ ” 

“THAT WASN’T EVEN A BAD WORD!”

George felt the heat in his face as he imagined sinking into the dirt and dying. Dream was practically rolling in said dirt, wheezing. George had to admit that it was nice to see that guy let loose a little, even at the expense of his own dignity. George sighed, thinking to himself to distract from the scene before him. 

_ ‘He doesn’t know. He would have already killed me.’  _ George thought to himself.  _ ‘Or turned me back into the kingdom.’  _

George shuddered at the thought of going home. As he fiddled with his fingers and his feelings, he stared softly at Dream. He remembered Dream calming him in the woods, the comfort that he felt was momentary at the memory, but it helped regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is quick to come! I've got everything planned out for the rest of this story and I've even got some ideas for a second book ;))) hope you enjoyed, love you all


	5. weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are headed out to find Schlatt and set some things straight; too bad Tommy and Tubbo have other plans.

With George and Bad fast asleep and Sapnap on first watch with Dream on second, there wasn’t much to talk about while Dream couldn’t fall asleep. Hell, he barely knew Sapnap. The guy was strong; Dream had figured that much.

“So,” Sapnap suddenly spoke, almost reading Dream’s mind. “You and George?”

The man across from him raised an eyebrow suggestively. Dream felt heat immediately rise up to his face, lucky that he wore a mask.

“Oh, uh,” Dream paused when Sapnap started laughing a little.

“Your ears are bright red, don’t even bother lying.” Sapnap said followed by a snort and some giggles. Dream was taken aback, reaching his hands up to touch his ears, which were burning as Sapnap said.

“Oh whatever,” Dream rolled his eyes, swinging his head up to look at the sky instead of Sapnap and especially George.

“George said you guys haven’t fucked yet.” Sapnap mentioned conversationally. “Still having a hard time believing that.”

Dream nearly choked on what he would call campfire smoke, regardless of it blowing in the other direction.

“We did not- I wasn’t-”

“Relax,” Sapnap looked amused but calm, which dampened Dream’s embarrassment a little. “I’m only playin’.”

Dream released a tension filled sigh and Sapnap laughed softly. “You better get some sleep before your shift.”

“Yeah,” Dream sighed. “Thanks.”

Dream knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep around new people, but it was worth a shot. 

George woke to the sound of rustling close to his head. He didn’t open his eyes but he listened very closely. He suddenly caught a waft of pine scent and when he felt an incredibly gentle touch on his temple, he knew it was just Dream. He lazily peeked one eye barely open to see Dream staring at him. He slowly retracted his hand, seemingly unable to notice George’s consciousness. He heard the man whisper into the darkness a few words that were meant for no one else.

“What’s wrong with me.” A soft sigh left Dream’s lips and he pressed his scarred hands under his mask to rub at his eyes. George saw a small sliver of Dream’s lips and bottom of his nose before Dream let his hands flop back down to his sides. George silently creeped his hand closer to Dream’s until their knuckles almost bumped. He carefully reached out his pinky to touch Dream’s and suddenly his hand was engulfed in a much larger one. Despite the worry he felt wash over him as he realized how clammy his hands were, he forced his eyes to close and soon found himself drifting off into dreamland.

Dream on the other hand, was  _ floored _ . He couldn’t begin to express how natural and perfect George’s hand felt in his. Since when was Dream so  _ soft _ ? George rolled his body a little closer to Dream in his sleep and if Sapnap weren’t six feet away from the two, Dream would have wrapped himself around George and buried him in his cloak like the first night they spent together. Dream was  _ not _ a romantic in any real sense of the word, but he was truly at a loss.

Midnight came quick and thus did Dream’s shift. Sapnap tapped on Dream’s shoulder, waking him from a very light slumber. Dream nodded, slightly embarrassed because Sapnap totally saw George and Dream’s hands. Sapnap currently seemed too tired to care. He padded over to his bed roll and then proceeded to collapse ungracefully onto it. Dream sat up a little, not ready to let go of George’s hand yet. He tuned his ears into his surroundings and softly combed through George’s hair while doing so. He could multitask.

The night turned out to be a disappointingly uneventful one. Dream sighed as dawn rose and he tossed the rabbit the still red-hot coals of the fire. Bad was the first to wake. He stood and stretched, producing an unholy amount of joint pops and cracks. He waved to Dream quietly with a smile on his face and walked over to the rock cliff face where he had set his pack. Dream poked at the cooking rabbit with a stick as Sapnap started to shuffle around and stretch on the ground. He glanced at Dream, who quickly took his hand out of George’s and started messing with the rabbit a little more. George groaned a soft protest but didn’t wake. Sapnap smirked as he continued stretching. Dream cut into the rabbit with his dagger to see that it was just about done. He pulled it off the embers and cut it up into edible bites and morsels. George’s eyes flutter a little and he sniffs the air. Sapnap rolls his eyes.

“He always sleeps in unless there’s food involved.”

“I do not,” George whines back in a sleepy voice. Dream almost melts. Once George’s eyes are completely open, they lock onto the meat morsels. Dream scoops one up with his blade and holds it out to George who gently picks it off the dagger and chews on it gratefully. Dream feels a soft smile rise to his face and quickly gets back to the task at hand. George finally decides to sit up as Sapnap starts washing his face with some water. George knows Sapnap would not hesitate to put that water on George if he didn’t get up soon. George stood and stretched his arms far in the air, sighing contentedly when his spine popped a few times. Bad was humming softly to himself as he stitched up a little rip in his sleeve. Dream felt content. He felt more at home and comfortable then he had in years. Sapnap snatched a couple pieces of meat as well as Bad and George. Dream chewed on what little of the fat was there. He then ate what was left of the good meat as well once everyone else was finished. It wasn’t a lot, but if everyone wanted to be able to travel today, they had to eat something. Dream repacked his bag properly and rolled up his cloak in exchange for lighter clothes in the warm weather. George fussed with his hair until it looked like Dream hadn’t combed his long fingers through it for the better part of the night.

“I think that I should scout ahead of the group in case of any oncoming guard patrols.” Dream suggested with little room for argument. “We are bordering the Soot Kingdom and I’d rather not run into them at the moment. Multiple people would alert them.”

“No,” Sapnap said bluntly.

“Wh- do you  _ want _ to get our asses kicked?” Frustration was evident in Dream’s body language.

“Listen, you might be trying to get away still,” Sapnap said, glaring suspiciously at the masked man. “I’ll walk up ahead with you.”

Dream looked peeved.

“That defeats the entire purpose of scouting.” He hissed.

“Fuck if I care.” Sapnap spat.

“Look, why don’t you and I scout ahead,” Bad suggested to Sapnap, trying to calm the rising tensions.

“That would be a great idea if we knew George could handle himse-”

“I can handle myself just  _ fine _ , Sapnap.” George warned, looking rather pissed.

The four exchanged heated glances, minus Bad.

“Whatever. He would have probably killed you already if he wanted to.” Sapnap grumbled, turning to face the slightly trodden path. He stalked down the way, twiddling with his sword’s hilt as Bad scurried after him. George turned his unimpressed glare to Dream.

“What?” Dream asked defensively.

George rolled his eyes, brows pressing down in a scowl as he followed behind the two. Dream picked at his cheek under his mask sheepishly, deciding to follow suit.

_ ‘How was that my fault?’ _ Dream sighed, watching as Sapnap and Bad talked quietly up ahead. The movement of their mouths made Dream’s head hurt as he strained to hear what they were saying. George watched closely as some tension seemed to release from Sapnap’s shoulders. He took a glance back at Dream who appeared to be staring at the ground in thought as he padded silently behind the group. George let his pace fall a little until his elbow brushed Dream’s. Dream perked a little, glancing at George curiously. George ignored him seemingly, but Dream could tell this was his version of an apology. Dream gently pressed against George’s side a little as they continued walking. George turned his head away, but not before Dream spotted a small smile growing on the boy's face. Dream huffed a laugh but otherwise ignored George’s soft expression. They walked like that for a few miles; occasionally brushing or bumping each other while Dream glanced up ahead. George was far too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sudden stiffness in Dream’s shoulders. Dream attempted to gain George’s attention without seeming outwardly suspicious. He tapped his hand a few times on George’s wrist, trying desperately to get George to look at him and get the hint. George huffed and placed his hand in Dream’s, holding it still. Dream shouted internally at the bad timing. Normally George would smack his hand away but  _ now _ that the situation was  _ dire? _

_ “George.” _ Dream hissed under his breath.

“ _ What?  _ Why are you so  _ needy. _ ” The second George’s eyes locked onto Dream’s rigid shoulders and nervous stance, he perked, looking ahead in fear.

_ “Be cool.” _ Dream whispered, glancing around subtly.  _ “Somebody is following us.” _

_ “What?”  _ George hissed back, looking around in growing fear and concern. His hand left Dream’s and tightened around his short sword which had been returned to him via Sapnap. Dream froze entirely, listening and George decided he should stop too. Dream drew his bow and shot an arrow flying ahead and whizzing into a tree near where Sapnap and Bad walked. The pair swung around, swords drawn only to see Dream tackled by a child. A kinda  _ tall _ child. George looked on in confusion and horror as Dream wrestled with the kid, grunting and kicking. Finally Dream threw the kid off of him and shot up onto his feet, sword drawn and clearly not processing that the person was in fact a child.

“Wh-  _ Tommy?! _ ” Dream spat, looking more pissed than he originally was at being attacked. “ _ What the hell is wrong with you?!” _ Dream shouted, finally letting the edge of his sword fall from the ‘attackers’ neck.

“‘Oly  _ shit _ , you almost  _ killed  _ me, you bitch!” Tommy shouted right back, looking just as pissed as Dream. A rustle and some grunts came from the bushes from where ‘Tommy’ had jumped from.

“You almost ‘ad ‘im, Tommy, so damn close!” Fluffy brown hair followed by two big brown eyes popped out.

“Tubbo?” Dream asked in a little less of a harsh voice; borderline unimpressed.

“Hi, Dream.” Tubbo greeted with a sheepish smile. Tommy rolled his eyes and groaned.

“Are we going to just- just ignore that he tried to kill me?!” Tommy squeaked, throwing his hands in the air and pointing accusingly at Dream.

“ _ Tommy _ , you just tackled a trained assassin! How did you expect me to react!?” Dream spat defensively, glaring at the kid in front of him. Sapnap and Bad had both managed to make their way to the commotion as George stared on in utter shock and confusion.

Tubbo stepped out from the bushes looking a little shy of George and his friends, gravitating towards Tommy and Dream.

“Whatever,” Tommy rolled his eyes. He suddenly threw his arms out in a hug gesture with somehow no intent on hugging Dream. “Dreaaaam, ma’ friieeend! How have you been?” Tommy’s voice was all over the place and George was already developing a headache. Unbeknownst to him, Dream already had one.

“Where’s Phil.” Dream sighed.

“Huh?” 

“I’m taking you two home.”

_ “What, no!” _

_ “We don’t want to go home!” _ Tubbo and Tommy both shouted over each other. Dream narrowed his eyes.

“Phil doesn’t know you’re out here, does he?”

“We have… moved out. We’re adults now.”

“Yeah we’re going on adventures and stuff, like you!” Tubbo chimed in.

“Jesus fuck,” Dream dragged his hands through his hair. “You’re coming with us; straight back to Manburg.”

“Wh- no! There’s no way you’re getting me a step closer to Ma-” George felt like he was having d éjà vu as Tommy was hoisted by his waist and thrown over Dream’s shoulder. Sapnap and Bad watched on in confusion while George and Tubbo just looked disappointed. The shouting and kicking  _ did not _ cease. Tubbo reluctantly followed Dream as Tommy shouted swears and curses towards Dream and Tubbo. Sapnap finally spoke up before Dream got out of range.

“What the fuck?” Dream turned, looking just as annoyed as Sapnap. “Who are these kids?”

“Oi, we’re not  _ kids _ , fuck off, yeah?” Tommy shouted feistily.

“Language! The both of you-” 

“Friend of mine; his kids... He’s got a bad habit of adopting  _ mutts _ off the street.” Dream shifted Tommy harshly on his shoulder.

“ _ Mutts- _ ” Tommy’s screech was once again cut off by a sharp heave as Dream turned back around to continue. Sapnap sighed, throwing his hands in the air. Tommy pounded his fists on Dream’s back, throwing a fit as Tubbo scrambled after Dream. George shrugged, shaking his head quietly. Bad caught up with Tubbo, Dream, and Dream’s hostage.

“They’re not so bad!” Bad chirped patting Tubbo’s head. Tubbo put up with it and gave Bad a shy smile. “They’re kinda cute, actually!” Bad said, turning his head back to glance at Sapnap. “Reminds me of us when we were kids!”

“ _ Cute? _ ” Tommy screeched. “ _ Dream let me at ‘em! Let me go! _ ”

Tubbo giggled, watching as Tommy swung his fists at Bad who was just out of reach and looking rather amused. 

“Maybe a little feral…” Sapnap huffed, looking a little amused too. George glanced at Tubbo who was practically clinging to Dream and Tommy. He supposed Tubbo was alright. Tommy… ehhh.

“Don’t underestimate this rat, he’s nasty in a fight.” Dream informed, a hint of respect for the kid.

“Shut th- huh? Oh, yeah, you tell ‘em Dream!” Tommy suddenly realized

that Dream was subtly complimenting him, and of course that went straight to his head. “I could probably duel Dream and win!” George and Sapnap nearly snorted while Dream only let out a huff.

“Maybe when you’re older…” Dream said, shaking his head.

“Tommy  _ has _ gotten better since you last visited, Dream…” Tubbo chimed in softly. “He could probably beat Techno with another couple years of training under his belt, dad said.”

“Well, that’s if he’s willing to put in the effort,” Dream hummed pointedly. “Hard to stay motivated to get better when you think you’re already the best.”

Tommy’s ego only had inflated at the memory of his father’s words. It was safe to say Dream’s words hadn’t a single impact on the kid.

“I’ll be able to beat you and then Techno, and then Philza himself!” Tubbo laughed at his friend’s excitement. Dream smiled a little under his mask. He remembered the hopes and dreams of his childhood like yesterday. Tommy and Tubbo always tended to bring that back out in him. They were alright kids, he supposed. Maybe not travel partners of his  _ choosing _ , but they were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment or kudos! Love you all!  
> Remember to take care of yourselves and stay hydrated! <3  
> @greeb_grub on Instagram  
> @greeb-grub on Tumblr


End file.
